Friends The Alternative Third Year
by Naito the AOF
Summary: Ignore the fact that I have no first character... The MAIN character (Who's the First?) is a girl named Syann. I made her up on January 5, 2003... How do I remember this? I don't! I wrote it down somewhere. D
1. Default Chapter

This story begins one rainy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Snape: If you combine *Potions, potions, potions, oh, guess what? MORE POTIONS!* Hmm… What do we have here? * Walks to shadowy, back part of the room.*

Syann: *Looks up.* Yes, sir?

Snape: How come you always sit back here? * Picks up a piece of paper.* And why are you drawing?! Ten-

Syann: Truth is, 'Sir', I know all this stuff.

Snape: Well, if you're so brilliant, maybe you should teach. They might learn something interesting…

Syann: I really don't think it's permitted to-

Snape: I won't tell…

Class: *Whispering thoughts to each other.*

Snape: QUIET! Syann, here is going to teach.

Hermione: How? She's always sitting in the back. I don't see how she learns anything, much less how she'll teach us.

Harry: I think he's crazy.

Ron: I've been saying that the past two years.

Syann: I really don't want to teach.

Snape: Fine, but I want you to sit with… * Glances around room.* Them. * Points to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table.*

Syann: * Packs up and moves to the empty chair.*

Snape: Now, class, I want you to take the name of the potion off the board and put it into liquid form! You'll have until Wednesday! * Waves wand at the board and the name of the potion and resources in which to find it appear.* Begin!

Hermione: So, why were you in the back? You know, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Why not?

Syann: I do know this stuff. It's really easy. And you probably have seen me. 

Hermione: What do you mean 'all of this'? Do you mean ALL of it or most or what he's teaching right now…

Syann: All of everything to know.

Hermione: How?

Syann: Some from textbooks, some from… I'd rather not talk about it…

Snape: What is so important not to do your work?!

- Bell rings-

Harry: Finally!

Syann: * Picks up books and walks down the hall alone, right?* Hi.

Harry: Did you say something?

Ron: No.

Harry: Hermione?

Hemione: No. Harry, are you ok?

Voice: What did you do today? Hmm?

Syann: Shut up.

Voice: Why?

Syann: Just, SHUT UP!

Voice: Fine, I'm going back to the Chamber.

Harry: Weird…

Ron: What?

Harry: A conversation.

Hermione: Between who?

Harry: Dunno, didn't you hear it? * Ron and Hermione shake heads 'no'.* This has been a strange day.

Hermione: What did you hear?

Harry: Something said ' What did you do today'. Something else said 'Shut up'. It wouldn't shut up, so it said it was going back to "The Chamber".

Ron: That's all?

Harry: Yes.

Hermione: I wonder…

Harry: What?

Hermione: Parseltongue!

Ron: You mean-

All: SNAKES!

Hermione: But who? Chamber?

Harry and Ron: * Blank stare.*

Ron: Can we go to lunch yet?

----

Syann: You have to learn to shut up!

Voice: Come here.

Syann: Why? * Crawls over to murky water.*

Voice: * Squirts water into Syann's face.* Gotcha! * Giggles.*

Syann: You're the cutest little Basilisk ever, Rikka.

Rikka: * Looks into Syann's eyes.* I told you not to call me little.

Syann: Best friends are supposed to annoy each other. It's the law.

Rikka: Sure, whatever. So, I heard there was some kind of dance thingy coming up. Are you going with anybody?

Syann: Well…

Rikka: Come on, spill the beans!

Syann: Well, I thought about asking Ron…* Bites lip.*

Rikka: WHAT!? You mean-

Syann: I know it sounds stupid! I'm probably not going anyway. 

Rikka: You should. Just tell him.

Syann: Well, I'm tired and have tons of homework.

Rikka: But, didn't your uncle teach you most? And you read all the textbooks you could find in every wizard library 'cause you thought you wouldn't get accepted, so how long would it take? An hour at the most?

Syann: Yeah… Bye… *Goes back to Girls' Dormitory.*

----

Hermione: Hey, Syann. Where've you been?

Syann: When did you start to talk to me?

Hermione: Sorry, I was trying to be nice.

Syann: It's ok. I was just wondering. Nobody ever talks to me except Rikka.

Hermione: Who's Rikka? 

Syann: A friend.

Hermione: Need help with homework?

Syann: No thanks, remember our little talk in Snape's class?

Hermione: Yeah, well, good night. *Pulls on night gown and goes to sleep.*


	2. Rikka

Harry: Ron, wake up.

Ron: Ramen Noodles….

Harry: *Shakes Ron.* 

Ron: Two more minutes and I'll have my purple goldfish….

Harry: *Blank stare.* Wake up!

Ron: Okay, okay. *Sits up.* What do you want?

Harry: We have to get dressed, we have school.

Ron: I almost had my goldfish…

* * *

Syann: Do you think they'll be late?

Hermione: Yep.

Syann: Why are they always late?

Hermione: I don't know really. I've never asked, why?

Syann: Just wondering.

Hermione: You wonder too much.

Ron: Wait - up!

Syann & Hermion: Hmm? *Stop.*

Harry: Where did you go yesterday?

Hermione: Library. Come on, you're late.

Ron: Then, you are too.

Hermione: Shut up.

Harry: Why not 'Be quiet'? Why shut up?

Syann: Hmm?

Hermione: Harry heard a conversation between snakes. *Sigh.* One told the other to shut up. It wouldn't, so it went to the 'Chamber'.

Syann: Back up, snakes?

Hermione: Harry speaks Parseltongue! 

Syann: Are you sure they were both snakes?

Harry: Besides me and *Pause.* someone else, no one I know speaks Parseltongue. It was a stupid conversation anyway.

Syann: *Supposed to be to self.* Yeah, I know.

Harry: I never told you what it was about!

Syann: Uh, shouldn't we get to class?

Hermione: Ahhhh! I totally forgot!

Syann: *Thinking.* Thank God for being late! *Unthinking.*

* * *

P. Mc. Gonagall: You four are _LATE_!

Harry: We were-

P. Mc. Gonagall: No excuses! Sit down and ask a classmate your assignment.

All: *Sit at an empty table.*

Syann: We're supposed to turn a cup to a clock.

Ron: How do you know?

Syann: Look around.

Ron: *Turns slowly seeing kids, clocks, and cups.* Oh

Syann: *Thinking.* This is embarrassing… *Unthinking.*

-Bell rings-

P. Mc. Gonagall: I want Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Syann to stay.

Ron: Why? *All push him up to the desk.*

P. Mc. Gonagall: What were you doing in that hall?

Ron: A conversation Harry heard between snakes!

All: *Whisper to Ron.* Ron! *Step on his feet.*

Ron: Ouch! *Twitchy eye.*

P. Mc. Gonagall: Harry, what did you hear?

Syann: *Biting her lip… again.*

Harry: *Sigh.* One asked other what did today. Other said to be quiet. Wouldn't, so said it was going to- The Chamber of Secrets!

P. Mc. Gonagall: Who could have- Bye.

All: *Start to leave.*

P. Mc. Gonagall: *Holds Syann and shushes her.* Syann! Did you-

Syann: Yes, but she's fully safe! She won't hurt anybody! I promise! Please don't make me leave, please, please.

P. Mc. Gonagall: Calm down, girl. You're a good kid. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone, you can stay.

Syann: And Rikka?

P. Mc. Gonagall: *Thinks a minute.* And Rikka.

Syann: Thanks. *Hugs the Professor and runs to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.*

-In the Great Hall Eating-

Syann: *Looks at Ron.* Is he gonna be okay?

Hermione: Yeah, just stay away from its mouth.

Ron: Hph phe bff th! *Swallows.* I heard that!

Syann: *Sigh.*

Ron: What!?

Syann: Nothing.

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: Hmm?

Hermione: Do you really think the snake meant THE Chamber?

Harry: Is there another snake chamber in this school I should know about?

Syann: *Listening intently.*

Hermione: Guess not… Do you think there's a Basilisk in there?

Harry: Who could open it?

Syann: *Thinking.* Oh, they're gonna say it, they're gonna say it. Please don't say it. Don't- *Unthinking.*

Both: Voldemort…

Syann: *Thinking.* They said it… *Unthinking.*

Harry: How?

Hermione: Maybe there's someone else.

Harry: Who?

Hermione: Better, why hasn't it attacked?

Syann: *Very low, mumble.* Stop saying 'it'. Her name's Rikka…

Ron: Did you say something?

Syann: No.

Hermione: Yes, yes you did! What did you say? Something, Rikka… Who is Rikka?

Syann: A friend.

Hermione: What does she look like?

Syann: She-

Hermione: What house is she in?

Syann: She's-

Hermione: Who are you?!

Syann: SHUTUP!!!

Harry: *Hey! He's got a light bulb above his head! I'll be taking that…* Huh?

Other people: *Look over to the table.*

Harry: Shut up?

Syann: *Stands up.*

Harry: Syann?

Dumbledore: Oh! Wait!

Syann: *Reaches into pocket… The DEEP pocket…*

Ron: *Tugs on Syann's sleeve.*

Syann: *Goes red and stomps off, grabbing her stuff.*

Harry: You know, I don't think lunch will ever be the same again.

Ron: Well, I wouldn't go that far.

----

Syann: I have a feeling, when I go back to the Common Room, I'm gonna get a gazillion questions poured on me.

Rikka: Why?

Syann: I told Hermione your name and now they're bugging me about it.

Rikka: I'm sorry.

Syann: For what?

Rikka: I'm the Basilisk. 'Run! Her best friend is a yellow-eyed, two-ton, giant snake who likes to kill everyone!'

Syann: *Giggles* You're not two tons.

Rikka: Not yet.

Syann: I better get this over with, and no more talking in the halls! Bye.

----

Hermione: Where is she?

Harry: Who?  
Hermione: Syann! I'm worried about her. She's been gone a while.

Syann: *Walks in carefully and looks around.* Um, hi…

Hermione: Where did you go?

Syann: Somewhere.

Hermione: How come you can't be more precise?

Syann: You ask questions I can't answer.

Hermione: I think you can tell us where you went.

Syann: Well, yes, but-

Hermione: Then tell us, we know something is going on.

Harry: If we're your friends, you've got to tell us these things. We'll go slow.

Syann: I was visiting Rikka.

Hermione: Who is Rikka?

Syann: One of my only friends here before I met or found you all.

Ron: What house is she in?

Syann: I guess you could say Slytherin…

Harry: You guess? What does THAT mean?!

Syann: She's not really in a house.

Hermione: So, she's a ghost?

Syann: No.

Hermione: Then, why doesn't she have a house?

Syann: Uh, she's a snake.

Harry: Do you speak Parseltongue?

Ron & Hermione: What?!

Syann: Yes.

Hermione: This might be hard to answer, but is Rikka a Basilisk?

Ron: What kind of question is-

Syann: She is…

Hermione: We gotta finish this another time.

Syann: Yeah, let's.

-Everybody goes to their dormitories.-


	3. My Life

Harry: Ron, you awake?

Ron: *Flips over.* I couldn't sleep.

Harry: Me neither. You nervous too?

Ron: A, duh.

Harry: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

----

Hermione: *Sigh.* Um, Syann?

Syann: *Yawn.* What?

Hermione: It's Saturday.

Syann: Yeah, so?

Hermione: Well, we wanted to finish our little conversation today since there's no school.

Syann: All right. *Both go downstairs.*

----

Syann: I remember this now…

Harry: Uh… Is it the Chamber of Secrets, Rikka said?

Syann: Yeah.

-One of those long, freaky silences, where you feel like someone's watching you…-

Ron: *Looks around at silent people.* Uh, I'm hungry, who's hungry?

-Cricket-

Ron: Okay… That didn't work.

Hermione: Okay, Syann. Can you put this all together? Yeah…

Syann: Uh, Rikka is my friend. She doesn't have a house, because she's a snake. Well, actually, she's a Basilisk.

Harry: THERE'S A BASILISK IN THE PIPES AGAIN!!!???

Hermione: Harry! *Pushes him down into his chair.* Calm down.

Syann: *Stunned.* Do- do w-we still con-continue?

Hermione: What do you mean 'friend'? A Basilisk kills when you look in its eyes, even a baby.

Syann: It doesn't work on me, I think it runs in my family.

Hermione: Oh… What!?

Harry: Who IS your family?

Syann: Well, uh, I've got a tiny family. You know who killed off most families-

Harry: Oh, uh, well, sorry. You don't need to finish. It's a hard subject.

Syann: No, actually, it's not. I've lived with it so long, it doesn't matter.

Harry: Why?

Syann: I'm sorry about your family.

Harry: Why, you didn't do anything?

Syann: I'm sorry Voldemort killed your mom and dad. Gee, I never thought I'd ever say his name.

Ron: *Spacie stare.*

Hermione: *Snaps.* Wake up!

Harry: It's not your fault. He did it, not you.

Syann: Do I need to spell it out for you? *Silence.* Okay, I will! *Deep breath.* S-y-a-n-n R-i-d-d-l-e! You people are _slow_! *Stops upstairs, but peeks down again.* Uncle. *Goes all the way up.*

Ron: *Finally wakes up.* Did I miss something?

Harry: D'ya think?

Ron: What'd I miss?

----

All: Professor Dumbledore! Prof-

P. Mc. Gonagall: What _is_ it?

Harry: We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore.

P. Mc. Gonagall: What do you need?

Hermione: It's about a student.

P. Dumbledore: What about a student?

Ron: It's about Syann.

P. Dumbledore: I don't think you know more about my students than me.

Ron: Did you know she's rela-

P. Dumbledore: Yes, and there's no need to yell.

Hermione: But, if you know, then why is she in this school?

P. Dumbledore: You three, of all people, should know that you can't choose the family you're born into.

P. Mc. Gonagall: Not everyone born into a bad family is bad.

Harry: Did you know she was keeping a baby Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?

P. Dumbledore: Is she now?

P. Mc. Gonagall: I must've forgotten to tell you. Sorry, sir…

P. Dumbledore: Has she released it?

Ron: No… Her name's Rikka.

P. Dumbledore: How do you three know this?

Ron: Long story, complicated ending!

P. Dumbledore: Were you friends?

Hermione: Well, yes.

P. Dumbledore: So, why can't you be friends now?

Harry: It's weird.

P. Dumbledore: It must be. You probably wouldn't-

Harry: PROBABLY!!! I wouldn't have expected it if, if, um, if Ron skipped lunch!

Ron: Hey!

P. Mc. Gonagall: I hardly think that now *Cough that oddly sounds like a laugh.* is the time for this… But, I really think you should still talk to her. She wouldn't be here if she were dangerous…

All kids: All, right… *Walk away slowly.*

----

Rikka: I really think you should talk to them. Just 'cuz you're Voldemort's niece, doesn't mean you're evil. I know you, you wouldn't hurt a fly… But, I WOULD hurt a mouse. *Sees mouse and swallows it whole. Syann's eyes cross.* Besides, if you don't, how will you ask Ron to the dance?

Syann: Do you insist on bringing this up?

Rikka: Oh, come on. You like him, that's all there is to it. Just ask. When is it again?

Syann: Tuesday.

Rikka: Well, get a move on!

Syann: Oh, god! I said I'd meet Hedwig today!

Rikka: Isn't that Harry's bird?

Syann: *Turns into Raven and flies off.*

----

Syann: Sorry I'm late.

Hedwig: I still gotta clean the nest.

Syann: Let's go for a flight!

-Both fly out of the Owelry-

----

Hermione: Syann! *Silence.* Where is she?

Harry: Is it not obvious?

----

Harry: Syann! *Echo.* 

Rikka: Is someone there?

Harry: Was that Rikka?

Ron: Must've been.

Harry: It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione!

Rikka: Oh… She went to the Owelry for Hedwig.

Harry: *In human.* She went to the Owelry for Hedwig?

Hermione: You sure?

Harry: Let's go.

----

Hedwig: Let's go back.

Syann: Okay.

----

Hermione: Why are you in the Owelry?

Syann: No reason.

Hermione: And we should believe you because of your past with this?

Syann: Okay, Hedwig wanted me to visit.

Ron: Isn't that Harry's bird?

Hermione: Hedwig wanted you to visit, or you wanted to visit Hedwig?

Syann: Hedwig wanted me to visit.

Hermione: I don't see how. I mean, it's kind of impossible.

Syann: Have you seen a raven flying around lately?

Hermione: Is it your pet bird or something?

Syann: No.

Hermione: Then don't change the subject.

Syann: Who said I was? Have you ever flown before?

Hermione: Actually, I went to Disney World in the United States, once. You get those little bags of peanuts, but the bathroo- You're changing the subject again!

Syann: Not in an AIRPLANE!

Hermione: I've never been in a helicopter, so- Oh, on a broom!

Syann: Fine- Enough! I'm the raven.

Hermione: Oh, you mean with wings and a tail and-

Syann: Shut up. You are being very, very annoying.

Hermione: *Takes a breath.* Okay, so you're an animagus. Were you born one or learned to be one?

Syann: Born.

Hermione: Are you registered?

Syann: I don't think so. Not many _people_ know.

Harry: Uh, you wanna' visit the giant squid?

Syann: Okay.

-Later- 

Syann: *Soaked in water, going back to Common Room with others, wrapped in a towel.* That was fun.

Ron: I wasn't expecting to go IN the water… But, I guess it was kind of fun.

Syann: I need to talk to Rikka. Bye. *Runs off.*

Ron: Again with the running off of the people!

----

Rikka: Hmm, hmmmm, hm, hmm…

Syann: What are you humming?

Rikka: Nothing.

Syann: Okay, I'll read your mind… Hey!

Rikka: *Smiles, satisfied.*

----

Harry: Should we go.

Hermione: No, it's none of our business.

---- 

Syann: Hi.

Ron: Where did you go with Rikka?

Syann: Where would we go?

Ron: You could have been terrorizing the school or killing people or- you could've been talking in the Chamber of Secrets… Never mind. 

Syann: Well, I'm going to take a bath now.


	4. Kervani

Hermione: *Yawn* Syann.

Syann: Yeah.

Hermione: Are you going to the dance?

Syann: Probably not.

Hermione: Why not?

Syann: Depends.

Hermione: On what?  
Syann: Uh, if I feel like it.

Hermione: Come on, let's go get something to eat.

----

Hermione: Looks like they started to set up decorations.

Syann: *Currently eating a biscuit.*

Harry: I wonder what the main theme's going to be.

Syann: *Still eating a biscuit.* 

Hermione: It's near Christmas, so It'll probably be something Christmas-like.

Syann: *Biscuit.*

Ron: Swallow the darn thing already!

Syann: *Swallows.* You don't have to yell.

Harry: Hmm? Look. *Points to teachers upstairs.*

Teachers: *Running around.*

P. Dumbledore: *Stops and says something to P. Snape.*

Teachers: *All go to Dumbledore's office.*

Hermione: How odd. Teachers running around like ants… Fascinating…

All: *Scoot away from her.*

Harry: But, why were they running like ants?

Syann: I'll find out.

Harry: We can help.

Syann: All, right.

----

Syann: Did you see the teachers?

Ginny: Yeah.

Syann: Do you know what they were doing?

Ginny: No.

----

Hermione: Did you find anything?

All: *Shake heads no.*

Syann: I get it from the teachers.

Ron: It's not as if they're going to tell you.

Syann: Bye.

----

Syann: *Sneaks around corner and reads P. Mc. Gonagall's mind.* Oh, not all that weird.

----

Syann: I thought it'd be long and complicated.

Harry: What was it?

Syann: A leak in the piping system. Rikka's little sister must've hatched.

Ron: WHAT?! No, not two.

Syann: I'll call her Kervani. Well, better catch her before she terrorizes the school. See, ya'!

Ron: *Banging head against wall.*

----

Syann: You're adorable. But, no more going through the pipes.

----

Rikka: I got a little sister! I'm gonna teach her to annoy and play and eat…

Syann: I remember when you were this size. I had this little bow on your tail-

Rikka: OKAY!

Kervani: Why is this stuff wet and smooth?

Syann: It's water, you swim in it.

Kervani: Oh… Why do I want to?

Syann: Instinct.

Kervani: What's instinct?

Syann: Something you do on your own.

Kervani: Oh.

Syann: Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Bye.

----

Syann: *Sigh.* Hi Hermione.

Hermione: Hi.

Syann: Uh, did Ron ever stop banging his head on the wall?

Hermione: Yeah.

Syann: We get off the day of the dance, right?

Hermione: Yeah, too bad. It's tomorrow?

Syann: No, Tuesday.

Hermione: What year are you in, anyway?

Syann: Second.

Hermione: How did I miss you at the Sorting?

Syann: The teachers erased everybody's memory because the Sorting hat decided to get scared. *Both burst out laughing at nothingness…*

Hermione: Something else.

Syann: What?

Hermione: Do you like Ron?

Syann: Why?

Hermione: You giggle a lot lately and… Blah.

Syann: What?

Hermione: I dunno. I was looking for something else to say. So?

Syann: You've noticed.

Hermione: Yep. Ask him to the dance.

Syann: WHAT?!

Hermione: If you do, he might say yes.

Syann: You and Rikka have a lot in common.

Hermione: You two talk about this?

Syann: Yeah, but it's embarrassing.

Hermione: So, what. We all understand, ask him!

Syann: Shhh!

Hermione: You won't get anywhere in life if you don't take chances.

Syann: This I know. I was taking a chance by coming to school.

Harry: Hi, I couldn't sleep.

Ron: *Yawn.* Neville sounds like a bulldozer on the job of a lifetime…

Syann; Well, that isn't very nice.

Ron: Well, it's true. I think I'm gonna be sleeping down here.

Harry: Why are you still down here?

Hermione: Waiting for Syann. She's in the second year.

Harry: I thought you were in the first.

Syann: No, second. *Everybody sits dow and talks about different things. After watching the flames dance in the fireplace for a while, they all fall asleep…* 


End file.
